La Princessa de los Bijuus
by Heero Root
Summary: Un joven en busqueda de lo que necesita, una chica que ayudara a su cometido y un ser que busca lo que nadie le puede to "A Ghibli con Amor" día 23 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película " La Princesa Mononoke".


**Derechos reservados: Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio Ghibli**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Adaptación Película Estudio Ghibli: **_**Mononoke Hime**_

**Personajes: Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuuga**

**Género: Acción, Fantasía **

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 23 de Marzo 2014**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño relato basado en la película que más me gusta de Estudio Ghibli.**

**Sin más aburrirlos los dejo con la historia, el cual sea su agrado**

* * *

**La Princesa de los Bijuus**

_**En algún momento del tiempo…**_

En algún punto ya olvidado del tiempo, en donde los espíritus, las criaturas y la gente podían vivir sin ningún problema, en donde el caos solamente se podía ver como una mínima interrupción a la vida cotidiana…

Una sombra desconocida, saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, los cuales eran demasiados grandes y frondosos, que no dejaban entrar ningún rayo solar, así permitiéndole mejor esconder su forma y/o identidad.

No se sabía de donde venía o hacia donde iba, solamente tenía claro cuál era su misión, en tanto en un lugar más apartado de aquel bosque para ser más exacto en unas cuevas, las cuales se llamaban Cuevas Suiren donde era habitado principalmente por el Clan de los monos, su líder un gigantes mono de color rojo, el cual sentado en sus patas traseras, mostrando su cuatro colas, reía divertido al ver como un grupo de pequeños monos hacia malabares frente a el cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de fuego comienza a surgir por todo el lugar haciendo que los monos salieran dispersos por todo el lugar, el como un gran rey sabio decide salvar a sus súbditos, cuando de pronto la cueva donde vivía este ejemplar bijuu, se comenzaba a distorsionar y volverse oscura, los ojos del poderoso mono, se comienzan a cerrar no sin antes ver una extraña figura frente a él…

_**A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquel suceso…**_

Se podía ver una gran aldea, la cual era cubierta por grandes murallones blancos, esta aldea llamada Konohagakure no Sato (La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas), se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes conversando ante su líder, sobre las misiones que han realizado durante toda esa semana, cuando de pronto comienza a sonar la alarma de ataque por toda la aldea.

– Sakura, tu e Ino irán al hospital, Shikamaru comienza a preparar un plan de contingencia por este posible ataque, Naruto tú y los demás irán a las murallas a prestar ayuda…RAPIDO – grita la líder de aquella aldea, la cual era rubia y de mirada oscura

**En las Murallas en aquel instante…**

Se podía ver como algo gigantesco se acercaba rápidamente hacia la aldea, volando, los shinobis que se encontraban en aquel momento en la muralla solamente observaban atónitos, cuando la gigantesca criatura ya se encontraba cerca comienza a botar una gran cantidad de humo violeta atreves de su boca, haciendo que los ninjas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento, comenzaran a convulsionar en el suelo, cuando el grupo anterior nombrado llega a las murallas, se sorprender de ver a un gigantesco monstruo cuyo cuerpo era de un gallo, con enormes alas rojas con tonalidades violetas, pero había algo peculiar en este gallo, y eran dos cosas, la primera tal vez la más importante era que poseía cuatro colas de serpiente, su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo se podía apreciar gracias a los rayos solares, escamas de reptil, para ser más preciso de una serpiente, la poderosa bestia batía sus alas, lanzando ráfagas de veneno, matando a todo el que lo respiraban, rápidamente Shikamaru dice.

–Tenemos que hacer algo para poder que ese veneno, se propague y llegue a donde se encuentran los aldeanos que se encuentran refugiándose, necesito usuarios doton para levantar paredes alrededor de aquel monstruo –

–Shikamaru…tenemos un problema – dice su amigo, algo nervioso

–Que sucede Choiji – pregunta el estratega

Simplemente el de huesos anchos con su mano señala hacia donde estaba esta bestia y ve un manchón naranja, con una especie de bola giratoria en su mano, el de peinado de piña se golpea la frente

–Mendokusei…ese Naruto arruinara todo – pero de pronto ve como el efecto de torbellino que realizaba el rasengan de Naruto, hacía que el humo de veneno, comenzara a propagarse y así alejarse de las casas cercanas a la muralla.

El nombrado anteriormente, solamente tenía una cosa en mente y poder salvar a esa criatura, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Kurama, cuando iban hacia las murallas…

_Flashback_

–_**Naruto, siento que el chakra que está en las murallas es conocido, pero tiene algo de rencor y maldad en el…Naruto es uno de mis molestos hermanos…es Son Goku, ayúdalo –**_ _Naruto solamente afirma con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su amigo_

_Fin del Flashback_

Naruto atravesó todo el humo venenoso, y gracias a su técnica pudo disiparlo, para así llegar a la bestia mientras decía

–**Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) – **impactando fuertemente en el estómago de la criatura, a pesar de ser una técnica bastante poderoso, al mitad reptil no le hizo prácticamente nada, entonces escucha la voz de Kurama en su mente

–_**Algo anda mal, ese es el chakra de ese mono, pero su apariencia es totalmente distinta**_ – el zorro analiza la situación y simplemente dice – _**no sé qué habrá pasado Naruto, pero si quieres utilizarlo tendrás que utilizar mi poder –**_

El rubio escucha las palabras de su peculiar inquilino, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo que decía Kurama era cierto, si no utilizaba su poder, esa bestia acabaría con toda la aldea que el tanto quería, tenía que buscar otra forma de batallar, con esa criatura, entonces antes de tocar suelo, comienza hacer unos sellos rápidamente mientras se mordía el dedo y decía

–**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)** – entonces una peculiar explosión de humo, aparece desde la mano de Naruto para hacer aparecer un gran sapo de color anaranjado, con líneas azules, un tanto en el cinto de cadera, y un cigarro en su boca, mientras decía

–Yoh! Naruto para que me llamaste ahora – pregunta el sapo sin haber visto a su enemigo

–Pues míralo tú mismo Gamakichi – dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba hacia adelante con su mano y veía como el extraño animal, comenzaba a volar nuevamente y preparar su siguiente ataque, el gran sapo de color anaranjado observa asombrado ante lo que sus ojos ven y dice

–Estás viendo lo que yo veo Naruto, eso de ahí es un bijuu, estás loco si vamos a pelear contra él además de que algo anda mal, ciento una energías muy negativas dentro de él, algo como si lo estuviera corrompiendo –

Naruto escucha lo que dice su compañero, ahora que lo decía, tenía razón, el conocía a todos los hermanos de Kurama, y él no se parecía precisamente a Son, Naruto solamente dice

–Lo se Gamakichi, pero tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que destruya la aldea –

Entonces ambos, todos los shinobis, incluyendo a Naruto y Gamakichi, se lanzaron contra la poderosa bestia, la cual movía sus alas, y sus colas atacaban a los ninjas, al cabo de una hora se podría ver una gran destrucción en aquella muralla, había muchos heridos por todos lados, algunos pocos seguían de pie como lo era Naruto y Gamakichi, estos dos estaban cansados se le podía notar en su rostros fatigado. Pero había algo malo en Naruto y no era su cansancio sino más bien su corazón, se estaba llenando de ira y enojo, al ver tal destrucción en su amada aldea, Kurama temía esto, a pesar de llevarse bien con su jinchuuriki, tenía una preocupación y eso era el mecanismo de obtener su poder y eso era….la ira.

Naruto observaba todo a su alrededor, de cómo sus amigos apenas se podían levantar, esto hacía que el rubio entrara en fase que el mismo odiaba pero no tenia de otra tenía que hacerlo para poder detener aquella destrucción.

De pronto un potente rugido se escucha por todo el lugar y en el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, ahora se encontraba una criatura totalmente diferente, este era anaranjada completamente, con sectores negros, un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, pero lo que tenía esta criatura era que tenía forma de un zorro, con cuatro colas, las cuales se movían como si tuvieran mente propia, y sin hacer reaccionar a la pobre ave reptil, el rubio ahora transformado y cegado por la ira, estira su brazo para tomar del cuello a aquella criatura, la cual comienza a moverse como si lo que vendría ahora sería el final de su vida, sin soltarle del cuello Naruto en su forma Kyuubi, se acerca a él para proponerle un potente golpe para hacerlo mandar a volar, pero lo increíble era que no soltaba el cuello, alargando nuevamente su brazo, lo hace regresar a una gran velocidad para nuevamente golpearlo pero esta vez hacia abajo haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo, el cuatro colas, en el suelo comienza a temer por su vida, ya que lo venía a continuación no se lo esperaría, frente a su rostro estaba Naruto/Kyuubi con su pecho inflado al igual que las mejillas, lo que venía ahora era el final de su vida, entonces el rubio transformado abre su boca para lanzar una potente y mortal Bijuu Dama destruyéndolo completamente, para pavor de los presentes, lo que veían ahora era totalmente inhumano, veían como Naruto/Kyuubi comenzaba a devorar la carne de aquel Bijuu derrotado

_**Mente de Naruto…**_

_Se podía ver a un rubio desnudo y en posición encorvada dentro de la oscuridad, como si muchas cadenas lo envolvían, podía escuchar leves murmullos dentro de su mente_

–_**¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama? – **_

_Mientras que el Zorro intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que su amigo carcelero saliera de ese frenesí, el cual siempre había intentado no hacerlo someter, comienza a también a escuchar esa voz, pero para Kurama al no estar encerrado dentro de esa oscuridad, podría escuchar la voz, no sabía de quien trataba esa voz, pero si sabía algo y eso era que tal vez esa voz podría ayudar a Naruto_

**Volviendo al mundo real…**

Se podía ver a una Hokage muy tristemente, al observar como Naruto al que quería como su propio hijo, estaba en ese estado y recordó, lo que una vez su amado amigo le había comentado

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya se encontraba frente a una Tsunade totalmente sorprendida al ver su enorme cicatriz en su pecho y le explica a ella de como se lo hizo, ella queda totalmente sorprendía al escuchar que el propio Naruto era el que lo había hecho, entonces escucha las palabras de Jiraiya_

–_Tsunade ten esto – le pasa un papel con un sello en el – espero que nunca llegue a suceder, pero este es un sello especial que hace Naruto pueda volver a su forma normal y la ira no lo ciegue más –_

_Fin del Flashback_

Tsunade sin pensar en su propia seguridad se lanza contra Naruto/Kyuubi y este antes que se diera cuenta, ella ya le había puesto ese papel en su frente, para luego ver como este se retorcía de dolor dando gritos, la rubia bota una lagrima por sus ojos al ver el sufrimiento del rubio menor, entonces tomando nuevamente su labor como líder de la Aldea, ordena llevar a los heridos al hospital, y que ella personalmente se encargaría de la atención del chico.

**Una Semana más tarde…**

Se encontraba un rubio más recuperado, conversando con Tsunade

–Ya veo con que así es la cosa –

–No es lo que quería Naruto pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, antes que los vejestorios del concejo hagan otra cosa a espaldas mías –

–Está bien Tsunade-Baachan, ya sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder…cuando es posible que me valla –

–No lo sé Naruto, eso te lo dejo a ti – dice la rubia observando como el hijo que nunca tuvo, comenzaba a mirar por la ventana con un aire de tristeza.

**Ese mismo día por la noche…**

Se encontraba Naruto ya con sus pocas cosas hechas, él ya sabía que nadie estaba al tanto de su decisión solamente él y Tsunade, así que era de esperar que nadie lo iba a estar esperando en las murallas, pero para su sorpresa fue encontrarse con todos sus amigos al igual que la Hokage, todos lo miraban con una sonrisa, aunque muy tristes al perder a su amigo, comenzaron a todos a darle regalos de despedidas, la última en hacerlo fue la propia Hokage, al entregarle su colgante, el cual le había pertenecido a su abuelo cuando estaba en vida, Naruto sabía que no los volvería a ver, ya que su exilio significa no volver a su aldea, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el pueblo más cercano y luego después de ahí, preguntar por el lugar que antes por la tarde Tsunade le había dicho.

**Dos Semana más tarde…**

Naruto ya había llegado al primer pueblo que tenía que encontrar, al llegar aquel pueblo se sorprendió ya que se encontraba bajo ataque por ninjas renegados, gracias a la ayuda de Gamakichi, logran terminar con aquellos bandido, pero teniendo que pagar un alto precio y eso fue Naruto nuevamente entrara en su modo frenesí, pero esta vez sacando una cola y un extraño manto burbujeante de color naranjo, una vez que termino con aquellos renegados, se encuentra con un extraño monje, el cual no se podía ver su rostro ya que portaba un extraño sombrero de paja llamado Takuhatsugasa, el monje por la ayuda dada, le da la dirección correcta a tomar hacia la aldea de Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino), Naruto agradeciendo al extraño monje se marcha en la dirección que le había dado.

**A dos días aproximados de llegar a la aldea…**

En unos de los caminos que iban hacia Uzushio, una caravana que transportaba arroz, hacia la aldea antes nombrada es atacada por una manada de Gatos, pero lo que sorprendería a cualquier que viera a estas poderosas bestias eran que entre ellos iba una chica no mayor a los 19 años, el cual portaba una lanza en una mano y en la otra un kunai, entre la caravana iba una imponente de cabello largo y anaranjado un vestido largo de color azul, esta mujer reconociendo a esta manada de gatos como espíritus del bosque más en especial a la líder de esta manada, la cual era una de las nueve deidades animales, la poderosa gata de dos colas Matatabi, rápidamente comienza a hacer unos sellos para luego decir

–**Yoton: Yookai no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión)** – lanzando una capa de lava por la boca hacia arriba, para impedir que la manada de gatos pudiera saltar, Matatabi ya conociendo las habilidades de dicha rival, solamente da una señal que su manada entiende sin comunicarse con los labios dan un salto pero hacia los lados, escapando fácilmente del ataque, o eso creían, Matatabi al proteger de ataque a esa extraña chica, resulta herida en la pata, haciéndola caer por la colina cercana a este camino.

Al día siguiente…

Se ve al rubio caminar por ese mismo camino de aquella peculiar batalla, para ver como la chica limpiaba con su propia boca, la herida de aquella gata, este rápidamente se acerca ayudar, pero dos gatos que acompañaban a esta chica y Matatabi, lo detienen gruñéndolo es entonces que la gata herida habla y dice

–Que haces aquí jinchuuriki del nueve colas – Naruto se sorprende como lo llamo entonces dice

–Como sabes quién soy? – mientras observaba a la chica de ahí, la cual tenía un cabello negro azulado, su tez era fina y blanca, llevaba puesto unos short negros muy cortos, resaltando su bien y torneadas piernas, una malla de metal característica de los ninja, sobre esta una polera sin manga blanca, además de una máscara roja en forma de gato, pero lo más peculiar era esa mirada, tan blanca como la misma nieve, que trasmitía pureza, pero a su vez una furia la cual no sabía cómo descifrarla

–Todos nosotros te conocemos, y conocemos lo que hiciste a nuestro hermano Son Goku – Naruto escucha lo que dice la gata y evita la mirada que le dan los presentes sorprendido ante tal revelación dicha por su madre, entonces nuevamente vuelve a escuchar la voz de la gata – pero no te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste segado por tu ira, fue lamentable lo que le sucedió, pero era necesario –

La chica entendiendo poco las palabras de su madre, toma su kunai y amenaza a la chica

–Aléjate de ella, no dejare que mates a mi madre –

–Madre?...pero si tú eres… - y lo prometido es deuda, apenas el rubio se acercó recibió un corte en su mejilla producto del kunai

–Vete, Vete, Vete – ahora tomando su lanza, Naruto ve a la gata la cual con solamente la mirada le hace entender que es mejor irse, Naruto comienza a retroceder lentamente, para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia la chica, que lo había dejado intrigado.

El rubio ninja camino por el bosque, mientras de entre los arboles comenzaron aparecer Kodamas, este había escuchado que estos espíritus podían ayudar a la gente que la necesitaba, entonces pide su ayuda para que lo ayuden a encontrar Uzushio, estos pequeños seres blancuzcos, ayudaron al ninja mostrándole el camino

**Al dia siguiente…**

Naruto finalmente llega a la aldea de Uzushio donde se encuentra con Mei Terumi, quien le desvela gran parte de los detalles relacionados con su condición de jinchuuriki que el desconocía. Mei también le cuenta que la aldea lleva mucho tiempo en guerra con los animales del bosque debido a la tala de árboles para extraer el metal de las minas. Los animales, como también los Espiritus furiosos por la destrucción de su hábitat, han emprendido una guerra contra los humanos.

Naruto se enfada por el comportamiento destructivo de Mei, sobre todo porque le ha afectado a él. Más tarde se da cuenta de que la pelinaranja ha creado en la aldea una comunidad donde grupos sociales como los leprosos o las prostitutas son tratados por igual; situación que sólo podrá mantenerse si se continúa con la extracción de los minerales.

Hinata, la princesa de los Gatos, la misma chica que Naruto había visto el día anterior, ha intentado varias veces asesinar a Mei con la idea de que la ciudad caería sin su liderazgo.

**Una Semana más Tarde….**

Mientras Naruto está en la ciudad, Hinata hace una de estas incursiones, dispuesta a retar a un duelo a Mei, para así darle por fin muerte. Naruto se da cuenta de que el duelo es una trampa de la gente de la ciudad y lo detiene. Tras dejar a ambas inconscientes, toma a cuestas a Hinata e intenta dejar la ciudad. Karin una chica que el rubio conoce y se hace amigo de ella, le dispara una serie continua de senbous sin querer hiriéndolo en varias partes de su cuerpo. Aun así, Naruto continúa caminando con Hinata a cuestas, a pesar de perder mucha sangre. Finalmente usa la fuerza de su Bijuu interno para abrir la puerta de la ciudad (que normalmente necesita la fuerza de diez personas para ser abierta) y deja la aldea.

**Esa Noche en el bosque…**

Mientras Naruto se va de la aldea llevando a Hinata, pierde la poca fuerza que aun mantenia y se cae al ya tener una gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Los dos gatos "hermanos" de Hinata intentan comerse a Naruto, pero ella los detiene. Por un lado, está furiosa porque Naruto interrumpió su ataque a Mei, pero por otro está confusa porque él no parecía estar del lado de esta y le extraña ver a un humano ayudarle.

Una vez despierto el rubio aun perdiendo más sangre, Hinata le pide que se explique si quiere seguir vivo. La explicación le enfurece aún más, ya que ella se considera una gata y está dispuesta a morir por su causa. Cuando Hinata está a punto de darle un golpe mortal, Naruto le dice que es hermosa, antes de caer inconsciente. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara completamente y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos índices sin darse cuenta que su rubio prisionero esta.

Hinata, que finalmente siente compasión por él, decide llevar a Naruto a la gran cascada sagrada escondido en el corazón del bosque. Deja tumbado a Naruto en una pequeña isla en el centro del lago y planta un pequeño tallo al lado de su cuerpo como ofrenda

Finalmente, el espíritu del bosque, Shinju, aparece ante la solicitud de Hinata. Shinju con una apariencia de árbol sin hojas cura las heridas de Naruto con un toque de su boca.

Al día siguiente, el dios Bijuu Shukaku y su manada llegan al bosque de Shinju tras varios meses de viaje. Su objetivo es matar a todos los humanos y proteger el bosque, o morir intentándolo, para así vengar la muerte de Son.

Tras varios días donde fue cuidado por Hinata, Naruto se ha recuperado lo suficiente para caminar por sí mismo, Matatabi entabla una conversación con el joven explicándole que la condición para poder controlar más su estado, es confiar más en su bijuu, aunque el rubio confiaba plenamente en Kurama, algo impedía que esta unión sea completada, y eso era el rencor oculto que tenía Kurama dentro de su corazón, y que él era el único capaz de hacer disipar ese rencor, Naruto le pregunta cómo fue que Hinata termino a su cuidado, Matatabi relata los padres de ella murieron protegiéndola y que ella al ver tal acto tubo compasión y decidió lo mejor que podía ser por ellos era cuidar a la pequeña niña, que en ese tiempo tendría unos dos años.

**Tres Semanas más tarde…**

Naruto está preocupado por Hinata y por el bienestar del bosque, pero por otra parte simpatiza con la gente de la aldea. Intenta ser mediador en el conflicto y encontrar una solución que satisfaga a ambos bandos, pero tanto Mei como Hinata están cegadas por el odio y finalmente no consigue evitar que comience la guerra.

La guerra tiene lugar a tres bandos. Un poderoso pero extraño sujeto, que observa detalladamente desde las sombras. En tanto, el clan de Shukaku prepara sus fuerzas para su propia guerra. Mei sabe que sus principales enemigos son los humanos, y no bestias o dioses, ya que estos son más traicioneros y sus armas son más poderosas que las garras o los colmillos.

Mei se alía con los Shinobigatana nananin shuu (Siete Espadachines Ninja) un grupo de guerreros entrenados en el arte de la espada, que ayudan a la gente más necesitada para derrotar a la gente en este caso espíritus, que atentaban contra la aldea. El extraño sujeto que vigilaba atentamente desde las sombra cree que la cabeza del espíritu del bosque le otorgará la inmortalidad y está dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para cometer ese anhelado deseo, eso incluye matar a todo el que se le interponga.

Mei deja a las mujeres defendiendo la ciudad, ya que está segura de que son lo suficiente fuertes como para defenderse. Toma esta decisión en parte porque sabe que sus hombres son buenos cazadores, pero también porque sabe que la traicionarían una vez su trabajo haya acabado.

**La Guerra comienza…**

Los tanukis, a pesar de su gran número, caen en las minas de los humanos. Solo Shukaku, gravemente herido, sobrevive, entonces decide pedirle ayudar a Shinju. Entonces aquel extraño conociendo secretos que pocas personas saben, lo sigue entre las sombras, el poderoso Tanuki de arenas, siente sus fuerzas desaparecer y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, aquel extraño personaje, decide utilizar el mismo método que utilizo la última vez, utilizando un poderoso genjutsu, hace que Shukaku esté bajo su control, esto le servirá para poder matar a Shinju y asi reclamar su tan preciada inmortalidad. Hinata sin saber lo que sucede sigue al gran Tanuki, lo sigue desde las ramas sin saber lo que pronto sucederá.

Naruto siente que Hinata está en apuros. Con uno de los hermanos-gatos de Hinata, rescatado del campo de batalla, Naruto entra en el bosque para buscar a Hinata. Durante su búsqueda, se encuentra con Mei y le avisa de que unos extraños seres blancos está atacando la aldea. Los espadachines vuelven hacia la ciudad, junto con ella, que le pregunta a Naruto si ira con ella, lo cual él le responde que tiene un asunto más importante que hacer. Cuando Naruto encuentra a Hinata, la ve que está siendo atacada y presionada por la arena de Shukaku, Naruto sabe que algo anda mal en él, así que utilizando su modo sennin, encontrando al culpable decide atacarlo, hiriéndolo mortalmente con un ataque, el extraño sujeto libera al Shukaku de su genjutsu, pero era demasiado tarde, Shinju había aparecido en la cascada sagrada, el sujeto que se había presentado como Madara Uchiha aprovecha su oportunidad y ataca a Shinju, con una potente ráfaga de fuego tan potente que hace que el Dios Árbol caer mortalmente herido.

**La Batalla decisiva…**

El gran Dios, herido de muerte, se corrompe con una maldición, inundando el bosque con un lodo que mata todo lo que toca, así mismo sufre una transformación convirtiéndolo en un extraño ser de un ojo, y diez colas, al mismo tiempo Madara era consumido por aquel extraño lodo, gritando de agonía al ver que su más poderosa ambición no se había cumplido.

Todo se convierte de una lucha contra los animales que eran perseguidos por el lodo, el cual no reconocía quien era amigo o enemigo, Hinata y Naruto quienes intentan purificar al espíritu tratando de calmarlo. Una carrera contrarreloj esperando la salida del sol, momento en que morirá el espíritu vengativo que se encontraba ante ellos.

Pero al verse acorralados, los muchachos encaran al espíritu corrupto y entregan su vida a cambio por el bien del bosque, segundos antes del amanecer son devorados rápidamente por Shinju en su estado Juubi, instantáneamente el espíritu comienza a purificarse al ver el amor de ambos jóvenes y al momento de amanecer se transforma en una sustancia que inunda toda la zona purificando y reviviendo la tierra que instantes antes mataba.

**Un nuevo Mañana…**

Hinata y Naruto despiertan sanos e ilesos, sólo rodeados de bellas montañas recubiertas de flores representando el ciclo de la vida, pero había algo diferente en Naruto ahora su cuerpo era envuelto por una extraña aura dorada, con unos sellos negros en su cuerpo, Kurama le explica a Naruto que esta es su verdadera forma al controlar todo su poder, y que había podido lograrlo solamente gracias al amor que sentía por Hinata, ya que había remplazado la ira por amor.

Hinata se despide de Naruto ya que a pesar de amarlo es un habitante del bosque y no puede vivir en otro lado, Naruto comunica a Hinata que se dedicará a reconstruir una nueva ciudad, pero su mayor deseo será ayudarla a ella a proteger el bosque que tanto respetan, para así estar siempre con ella.

Mei tras sobrevivir al ataque por los seres blancos, decide ayudar a Naruto en esta nueva aldea, que será mejor y trabajarán todos sus ciudadanos para que el progreso que tenga no cobre un precio tan alto en la naturaleza, así que tanto las mujeres como casi todos los hombres de la ciudad harán su mayor esfuerzo para poder vivir en la armonía que tanto anhelan sus corazón, siendo seguidos por su ahora líder Naruto, que la gran mayoría de la veces deja a Mei con su trabajo duro, mientras que él se va con su esposa Hinata e hijos, a perderse por el bosque. Mientras que Shinju el Dios/Espíritu del bosque observa todo, dando entender que estará siempre allí, animando a vivir.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado esta historia, nos veremos en otra de mis historias o en algún nuevo reto, sin más me despido.**

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


End file.
